Within Every Shadow
by Dawn-Aurora
Summary: I find it hard to believe that someone like me could change anything in this world" "I think you'd be surprised" OC eventual kakaoc itaoc Previously "Shadow Dancer" currently being RE-vamped
1. I Haruhi

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Naruto and I am no way affiliated with the manga or anime

* * *

CHAPTER I

Haruhi

I am known by many names. The Ninja Shadow, Raven Rider, Shadow Dancer. However none of my names are as interesting as my real name, Haruhi Hyuuga-Ryouko. I'm a missing-nin, I guess. I never really think about it that way. I tell myself I had to leave my village, it wasn't my choice. Yet, I don't know if I believe myself.

I guess I should start from the beginning, it all started before I was born. Let me tell you, you know your life is shitty, when the problems start before you're conceived. Anyway, My father was Hajime Hyuuga the first son of the four Hyuuga sons. He was going to become head of the household, a great honour in the Hyuga family.

My second last name, Ryouko, is from my mother's clan. The Ryouko clan was one of the most feared clans in all of Fire Country. It was only a short ways off from Konoha, but the clan was secluded from all others. People from Konoha feared the clan because of their mysterious Kekkei Genkai, The Kage Odori or "Shadow Dance".

The Kage Odori allows the user to disappear into shadow and I mean disappear. They can become a mere shadow and walk around completely silent. You can ,of course, see their shadow, but they can walk in someone else's shadow or any other shadows and be completely hidden. It's the perfect way to sneak around anyone and get into anywhere. In the dead of the night a Ryouko can seep into the shadows completely unseen, unheard, undetected and come up behind your shadow and... well you get it. The Ryouko clan was payed large sums by villages to assassinate whomever, wherever and whenever. A Ryouko would kill anyone. They didn't even care if the person was innocent, that is how the Ryouko elders bred them. Konoha was against such ruthlessness.

The feared clan of Ryouko and the respected clan of Hyuuga, wondering how I got both clan's names? Well, I haven't spoke of my mother, only of her clan. From the stories I've heard she shouldn't be put in the same category. Her name was Misaki and was said to be one of, if not the, most beautiful in all of Fire Country at the time. She was also going to be head of her clan, however, she needed to marry first. Misaki wanted nothing more than to make her dear brother, Katsu, the head of the clan. He so desperately wanted to be, so much more than she did. A month before she was to be wed, she said farewell to her brother and fled the Ryouko District. Just outside of Konoha she met my father on his way back from a mission and fell in love. I was a love child, a bastard child, an illegitimate daughter, whatever you want to call it.

The two left their clans and fled Fire Country. The Ryouko clan searched for their bride-to-be but could not find her, they assumed she was dead, never had any Ryouko dared to desert their clan. Katsu believing he would become the head of the family was glad, he was the only one who knew where his sister really was. However the Ryouko clan made the man Misaki was going to marry, Juro, the head of the clan. Little did my mother know, that a month later, her entire family was slaughtered, by Juro's hand. The only one who escaped was her brother Katsu.

Hajime was reported to have died during his mission which he had never returned from. However, Hajime and a pregnant Misaki had already made their way past the Village Hidden in the Stones. My mother died in childbirth. I spent my first two years of life there, with my father.

It wasn't long before Katsu came for my father and I. He was tainted by bloodlust and rage. He blamed my father for his clan's death and his sister's. He thought if my father hadn't come and taken his sister away she would have been head of the clan, his clan wouldn't have been killed and he would not be alone. One day I found my father dead. My father was murdered by Katsu, I didn't know that then. Katsu told me he was my uncle and that something horrible had happened to my dear father.

I spent the next seven years with Katsu-oji-san. He never tried to kill me, in fact he loved me. The rage and bloodlust faded after killing my father. He treated me like a daughter he raised me lovingly. Sometimes I would find him crying over the picture of my mother. I thought it was just because he missed her, but I know now it was because he was sorry for what he did. I was too young to recognize the regret in his eyes, but I remember it now.

He trained me; he was an excellent sensei. He had been the strongest of the Ryouko. He trained my mind, and taught me taijutsu and ninjutsu. He even taught me how to master my Kage Odori.and summon my own raven. Around the time when I was seven eyes started to do strange things when I concentrated. I could see everything, chakra flow, things in distance but it was hard it gave me horrible headaches. Every time I felt my eyes do something funny,Oji-san would scream at me. Telling me I should never do that, but I couldn't stop, I had already tapped into my Byakugan. He stopped yelling after awhile, but I never liked the look on his face when I used it.

By the time I was nine I was a skilled ninja, a prodigy. I was a master at my Kage Odori and my katana. Though, my agility and brains were my strength, I was also strong. I was the perfect Ryouko in that sense, but Katsu-oji-san had not treated me like he had been treated. I was not bred to kill but raised to be just and kind. My skills were strong like a Ryouko's but my heart was not.

I was quite happy at this time in my life. That was until Oji-san got sick, very sick. On his death bed he told me what I have told you, everything. The funny thing was even then I wasn't mad that he killed my father, I was shocked yes. I still remember our last moment together...

_I sat at the edge of Oji-san's bed. When did he start looking so old?, I thought, It can't end this way. I felt hot tears brim my eyes. I wouldn't dare let them fall, not in front of Oji-san ,not now. I didn't know what to say. This was the man who killed my father. Yet, as he sat there, begging me for forgiveness, telling me how he much regretted killing my father, I was not angry. I forgave him easily, he was my sensei, he raised me, I love him, to me he was the father I never really knew. I was scared of living without him. _

"_I'd understand if you wanted to kill me now, you probably could" he said, his voice wavering. Suddenly my tears brimmed over, I could not hold anything in anymore. I hugged him close. His body was freezing, he was dying_

"_I understand, its okay! I won't ever hurt you! I forgive you!" I sobbed "Please don't die!"I cried in into shoulder. I looked up at him his face was shocked._

"_Please?" I begged. He sighed and his face relaxed_

"_Haru-chan, it is my time." he said simply _

"_But, why?" I asked tears rolling down my neck, now._

"_It is the way it is, fate works in mysterious ways, but you have so much time left, Haru-chan. You mustn't waste it crying over someone like me." his voice was becoming fainter by the minute, but he was smiling. He pushed back her hair behind her ear affectionately, "I would not have wanted to spend the last years of my life with anyone but you. Remember, always, that our bond will never be broken, none ever can be. If I end up in the same place as you in the afterlife our bond will still be there. You are like a daughter to me, I love you Haru-chan." With his last faint voice, he said, barely audibly "You do not deserve the curse of having Ryouko in your name." _

That was the end of the happiest point in my life so far. There are few things I cherish more than the first nine years of my life. The short time I spent with my father and Katsu in the tiny cottage just outside of the Village Hidden in the Stones, I was truly happy.

After Katsu died I'm pretty sure I stayed in the cottage for a while. I mourned mostly. I was nine years old when I buried my first body, the body of my uncle and first teacher. How depressing, but it would not be the last body I would bury. I didn't stay in that country for long. I took my mother's picture had a memento, remembering the countless times Oji-san had told me I looked just like her. After hearing Katsu's story I knew where I had to go. I had to see my other family, the Hyuuga clan. Now, I can't really decide if I regret going to Konoha or not.

* * *

Hoped you liked it! It gets WAY better and its my first fanfiction. At the monent i'm mostly setting the story up for while it won't have any main characters in it for a bit. It will probably only hint at some couples now but later on there should be kaka/oc ita/oc sasu/saku mostly. I would really love some feedback or advice/tips. Thanks :D


	2. II Kakashi

**DISCLAIMER**:I do not own naruto and am in no way affiliated with the anime or manga

* * *

Chapter II

Kakashi

I was not technically a ninja, I had no headband or records. I wasn't really official, but I planned to be. I thought that Konoha would be a way to start my new life, the life I had always dreamed of, the life of a ninja. A week later I was past the border of fire country. I was one day outside of Konoha and I was terrified and excited all at once. I remember the first leaf ninja I met...

_I'm so close!, I thought, I can't believe it! I leapt through the trees gleefully, feeling like nothing could stop me, when suddenly and kunai hit the tree branch ahead of her. She froze, whoever it was had purposely missed her, either they didn't want to hurt her, or they didn't see who it was. Either way they didn't ant to hurt her...yet. She disappeared into the shadow of another tree branch with her Kage Odori._

"_Hey kid!" , a voice shouted " Where'd you run off to?" they asked. _

_It sounded like a boy, she couldn't really see him. When she was in the shadows she could only she dark outlines, her vision was obscured. She could activate her Byakugan to clear her vision a bit, but she didn't want to use up too much chakra. Better safe than sorry, she thought, using her Byakugan for a split second. She saw the leaf headband and recognized it from one of Oji-san's stories. Hoping for the best she came up from the shadows._

_He was a boy, he was older than her though, a teenage boy. He had silvery white hair that went up to one side. His headband seemed to cover one eye and he had a mask covering his nose and mouth._

"_Woah, I didn't think any Ryouko's were left" he said scratching his head. My body went rigid remembering Katsu's story about how Konoha didn't like the Ryouko clan. " Where are you from?" he asked. I must have looked terrified because he chuckled. " I won't hurt you, I promise"I could still hear the smile in his voice, he outstretched his hand waving me over, "Come here, I don't bite"_

_I had to smile at that. I leapt over onto the large branch, suddenly trusting him. On the same branch, he leaned against the tree trunk and sat down. Feeling awkward standing up and sat down as well._

"_I'm Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake" he said, extending his hand, I took it. "Nice to meet you" he shook my hand, his eyes was slightly scrunched up and I could he was smiling. I had never had anyone shake my hand before, so I decided to smile back._

"_I'm Haruhi, umm, Haruhi, errr Hyuuga..." he cut me off_

"_I thought those eyes were Hyuuga eyes" he stated._

"_Hyuuga-Ryouko" I uttered _

"_Might I ask how those two names got splendidly together?" he asked "Or how about how you got here?"_

"_It's a long story" I sighed_

" _I've heard that one before," he said smiling again "good thing I have time"_

"_Well both questions can be answered in the same story"I fidgeted "Well, basically"_

" _Want to start from the beginning?"_

I don't know what it was that made me do it. I told him everything, and I mean everything. About my parents, their clans, Katsu, my Kage Odori, everything. I rarely tell this story actually that was probably one of the only times I had told anyone that. I guess in my youth I was a very open person. I it was because I had just been dying to let it all out.

You think that when some random child starts telling you their messed up life story you might look a little aghast. Nope, Kakashi Hatake remained completely collected and cool. He was silent for most of it, every now and then he asked some simple questions. When my eyes dared to become watery or my voice would break he would make a simple comforting gesture like gently putting his hand on my knee for a moment or nod his head apologetically. It was a strange experience for my nine year-old self.

"_So, that's it" I finished. He looked up and I didn't understand the look in his eye. It was the same way Katsu would at me after I spoke of my father. It may have been that Katsu and Kakashi both felt sorry for me._

" _It's painful to lose someone close to you"he said simply as he got up and looked up to the sky above them "Come on, I'll take you to the Hyuuga compound."_

I can't remember if I was embarrassed or angry that I had just bore my soul to him and he didn't even try to explain more about his cryptic remark. When I think about it now I'm kinda pissed. When I think about my nine year-old self talking to a sixteen year old boy, I'll bet I was embarrassed.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW :D hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if it was confusing, remember that it's still Haruhi recalling her past and her memories. It gets better, well i think it does. Suggestions and comments would be much appreciated. Merci beacoup! :D


	3. III Neji

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Naruto and am in no way affiliated with the manga or anime

* * *

CHAPTER III

Neji

I remember stepping inside of Konoha and all my emotions changing. I will never forget that day. All these bright colours and laughter around me. The hustle and bustle of the streets, the children playing, the beauty of the city. Its colours, sights and smells overwhelmed me, I was in awe. On the way their Kakashi would point things out or wave to people. I knew then that my life was going to change forever and that I would never me the same again.

_Finally Kakashi led me around a corner and I saw a cluster of buildings. Wow, I thought, that must be it. _

_Kakashi chuckled at my awed expression. "That would be the Hyuuga compound. It's nice, huh?"_

_He led me through the buildings into a courtyard where some people were sparing. They both stopped to look at us. He went over to talk to them. As they discussed, what I presumed was me, I looked around the courtyard. I could really see a lot from here._

_The sheer vastness of it overwhelmed me. What a beautiful place to be, I thought. The buildings were a pale colour with dark wood accents. The sliding doors had intricate designs and delicate screens. There was a Zen rock garden with a pond in the distance and several training areas, where people meditated and practised. It smelled beautiful, like cherry blossoms. I was so captured in the moment._

_Suddenly I felt something, or someone, hit my legs. My reflexes reacted, and caught whatever I hit. It was a little boy. Probably not even five years old. He had long chocolate brown and the same lavender eyes as me. I stood him up straight and let go of his arms. He was an adorable little kid. He looked up at me with wide eyes._

"_Wow, you are very beautiful!" the boy chirped. I blushed, definitely adorable._

_I heard two chuckles, one belonged to Kakashi, I looked up to see the other man. He must be the boy's father; they looked alike. He wore robes similar to the boys, they were simple, white and grey but they made the Hyuuga eyes sparkle._

"_Neji," he said, smiling "Remember to introduce yourself and thank the nice girl, you can't go around bumping into people without an apology" his father said_

_The boy straightened up and said, trying to sound serious, "Good morning, my name is Neji Hyuuga. Sorry for bumping you, thank you for helping me"he looked to his father expectantly, his father nodded. Neji smiled, making his father and Kakashi chuckle. _

"_It was no problem whatsoever, Neji-san" I said, trying to mock his seriousness " It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Haruhi Hyuuga...Ryouko" I dropped the Ryouko initially, but changed my mind quickly. It was probably better not to lie about it. Oji-san said lying was only okay if it was to help you out of something dangerous or scary._

_The man's father's eyes had lit up at this new information, but he didn't have any time to say anything because another man came towards us. I turned to get a better look. He was identical to Neji's father. Could he be a twin? I pondered. _

"_Hiashi" Neji's father said, nodding his head respectively. This man Hiashi seemed like someone important. I bowed politely to man named Hiashi. _

"_Hizashi" Hiashi returned to nod, nodded quickly to Kakashi, before turning on me. "So, this is very unexpected, another Hyuuga. Well, come with me" he waved me over and he turned his heel, heading out of the courtyard, I followed obediently "Hizashi, I just that Neji will be prepared for tomorrow." he called. I heard Hizashi and Neji but didn't look behind me. My eyes followed the man leading my way. _

I will never forget this day, the day I met the Hyuugas. It wasn't what I had expected, I guess I thought they would welcome me with open arms. The long lost Hyuuga finally joining her clan, but it was that day I realized my life in Konoha wasn't going to be easy. My name was more than a name people didn't like it was a label of people they hated.

Hiashi did not take kindly to me. Instead of welcoming me into the Hyuuga household or even pretending to like me, he had a meeting with the main members of the household along with his brother.

What I overheard I will never forget...

_I pressed my ear silently to the wall, the Hyuuga's were on the other side of. I knew eavesdropping was wrong. Oji-san had always said that eavesdropping only led to hearing things you didn't want to hear. Still, I knew I had to hear this. _

"_Well, what do we to with her" a man's voice said. He said the word her as if it were a disgusting piece of trash. My heart rate increased. _

"_Does she have the Byakugan?"said another. _

"_Kakashi said she did"_

"_She could already be ten years old, there's no way we can put the curse mark on her. Her byakugan has to be way to developed."_

"_So what do we do with it?" It? I thought, I'm an it? I could hardly breath my heart was racing. I felt sick. I guess I'm not wanted here, I concluded._

"_She isn't an it, no matter what she is, she is still Hyuuga that's for sure" My heart leapt, someone was on my side...hopefully._

"_She's Hajime's bastard, guess he didn't die in a mission, that traitor"_

"_She's a Ryouko, we can't take any chances with her" My heart sunk, I felt even worse than before. What am I supposed to do?_

"_She's very young, though, she's surely trainable. Plus, the Kakashi boy said she had been living on her own since her father died. So at least she hasn't been taught the Ryouko ways." So Kakashi knew it was better to lie to these people?_

" _I can't believe she chooses to keep that repulsive name..." _

_I backed away form the room till I could hear no longer. I had heard enough. I knew I wasn't wanted here, apparently Kakashi thought so too. I sighed, I shouldn't be angry with him, he helped me by lying either. I know now that I don't belong here_

_Hiashi stepped out. I guess he wants to tell me what they've decided. I didn't want to know. So I decided for him._

"_Hi, so it was really nice to meet you all. I never knew any of my family was alive, its wonderful to see they are. I'm going to be living in the city, though, I'll manage. Thank you for your time" I bowed politely._

_I left him standing there looking as though he had just been slapped in the face. I didn't care what they thought of me anymore. I didn't think he deserved any more politeness than I had already showed him. I was almost out of the Hyuuga compound. The sooner I leave the better, I decided._

"_Ryouko-san!" I turned. It seemed to be Hiashi again. _

" _Yes?"I said trying to not rude._

" _I'm Hizashi Hyuuga, Neji's father" he smiled. I saw the difference now. Hiashi's face stayed regal, but grim, while Hizashi looked pleasant. I nodded obligingly. "I have something for you" I was confused, and showed it blatantly. I wondered, what would he have for me? _

"_I found it with my fathers things, I think it was his brother, Hajime's." I looked up in surprise. He had gotten it for me from the Hyuuga's things? He was also my cousin it seemed. "Hajime was your father was he not?"_

_I nodded anxiously and Hizashi extended his hand, and dropped something small in my eager hands. It was a ring, the most wonderful ring I had ever seen. It was halfway between masculine and feminine, both delicate and small looking. The silver twisted and entwined itself around a white pearl. I looked up to thank him, but he was already gone. I guess this was a secret meeting._

It was funny that, out of all the Hyuuga's I had met that day, I still liked Neji the best. However I would not forget Hizashi's kindness. He had been the kind of person I was expecting. I definitely grew that day, I was still so naive, but not as much. I hated meeting them, but I knew that I wouldn't have done anything different. I know that no matter what I could have done differently, the Hyuuga's would still feel the same about me.

* * *

Please review! I'd like to thank the few(but much appreciated:P) people that have been reading. I know its a little slow right now but its important to explain this, i think. Even if you hate it please review otherwise i'll never know!:)

I was considering before i wrote this that i would actually write her recalling her life seperately then write the actually story and plot. Then people would choose to read this or not, they could decide if it would confuse them or not. I decided against it but i'm reconsidering. any thoughts? R&R Danke schön! :)


	4. IV Sandaime

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Naruto and I am no way affiliated with the manga or anime

* * *

CHAPTER IV

Sandaime

I have to admit, I was a little depressed after meeting the Hyuugas. I was expecting this warm welcome and, much to my chagrin, I didn't get it. I was glad I met Kakashi, though. I was still so happy to finally be in Konoha; I had dreamt of it since as long as I remember dreaming at all.

_I gazed misty eyed at my new ring while I found my way out of the Hyuuga compound. My father's ring, I thought as I held it close. I tucked it away in my pocket. At least something good had come out of this. I sighed._

" _Hey there!" Kakashi jumped down from out of nowhere just as I was reaching the exit. " How'd it go?"_

"_Very well" I said smoothly. " I've decided to live on my own, if that's possible"_

_The look on his face is very strange, I thought suddenly. He started walking without a word._

"_Are you coming?" he said without turning around and I finally realized I was standing looking completely dumbfounded. I dashed to catch with him again. _

He didn't tell me where I was going. I clearly remember that the only significance in that particular memory was that the moment I lied to him, Kakashi Hatake had stopped treating me like a child, but had failed to start treating me like a liar. He didn't eye me suspiciously or point out that lying was wrong. He just walked in silence with me beside him.

That was the same day I met the Third Hokage, the Sandaime...

" _You're late, Kakashi" a man's voice rang from behind the large wood door. Kakashi pushed the door open from behind me. _

"_After you" he whispered. I inhaled sharply and stepped in. There was a older looking man behind a large desk. He was looking down and chuckling to himself. _

_He looks nice when he laughs, I thought, it suits him. His wrinkles and laugh lines scrunched together nicely. _

"_My apologizes, Hokage-sama" Kakashi grinned as he closed the door._

_The Hokage had stopped chuckling and was looking up at me. I looked at his face. Even though he was not chuckling his laugh lines still showed. He had a pleasant face. I smiled involuntarily at the thought._

_The Hokage smiled "Who might you be child?" I liked how he asked me who I rather than asking Kakashi. _

"_Haruhi Hyuuga-Ryouko" I said confidently. No point hiding the truth now, I thought bitterly._

"_That you might have to explain to me" remarked the Hokage. I looked to Kakashi, he nodded._

Apparently a nod from Kakashi was all I needed, because I did explain it. Hiding the truth just seemed silly at that point. I didn't go into the same detail I did with Kakashi, but I remember how the Sandaime's eyes looked liked they could see right through you. It was like he understood the whole story before I was finished with or without details.

"_I see" said the Sandaime as I finished my tale. "Well, Konoha welcome's you" _

_My heart gave a lurch. "Really?" I said letting my excitement get the better of me_

_Kakashi chuckled_

"_Well of course, you were meant to live in Konoha, you are the child of two of the most powerful clans the Fire Country has ever had. We'll need paperwork so that you can become an official citizen of Konoha..."_

"_Will I be an official ninja?" _

_Sandaime smiled, "Of course there will need to be some tests. Though I'm sure the academy will suit you. When you graduate you will get and three-man squad and yes them you will become an official ninja."_

Euphoric, I was practically euphoric at that moment. My own squad, me , a ninja...euphoria. Acceptance into a world I had dreamed of every time I picked a kunai. At long last Konoha seemed as wonderful as I had imagined.

Sandaime had me settled into an apartment that was cozy yet comfortable. Living by myself in a house seemed strange without Oji-san, but it was easier than the weeks I had lived on my travels. Konoha was my home the moment I stepped inside this was where I belonged, and my heart had always known it.

* * *

REVIEW! i know it was short, consider it a filler :P R&R grazie mille!


End file.
